Solo algo más
by Dark-Elric
Summary: No hay casualidades en este mundo. Sólo lo inevitable sucede. Y todo lo que se tiene, se debe compartir, incluso el amor, ¿no? YukioxRin


Pensamientos reales

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist (Ao no exorcist) no me pertenecen.

Pairing:

YukioxRin (Okumura cest)

.-.

_'No hay casualidades en este mundo. Sólo lo inevitable sucede.'_

_*Desde la perspectiva de Yukio...*  
><em>

No sabía cómo había convivido con él tanto tiempo de la misma manera. Compartiendo habitación, compartiendo cumpleaños, compartiendo regalos, compartiendo miles de cosas ya que habían tenido algo muy importante que los unía desde un principio, su nacimiento y por ende, eran gemelos. Pero a la vez, luego de tantas idas y vueltas, una pregunta se formaba en el rincón más inconsciente de su mente… ¿También podrían compartir sentimientos?

En los últimos años, se había comportando como el protector de su hermano; le había prometido a su padre, a Shirou, que cuidaría de él y eso había hecho hasta un punto indescriptible, aunque apenas se notara. Conocía a Rin y claro, como no conocerlo si era su hermano.

Siempre preocupándose por él, asegurándose que estuviera bien, curando sus heridas en las tantas peleas y líos que tenía… entre tantos detalles que no pudo distinguir que al final su hermano le importaba demasiado, se había acercado mucho más de lo planeado. Y ese 'acercamiento' en algún momento se terminaría, lo sabía y la fecha ya estaba puesta.

Solo un día le quedaba, más bien, la mitad de un día.

Se había decidido a apostarlo todo en lo que su mente había planeado, intentaría averiguar qué tan lejos podría llegar con Rin, con su Nii-san.

El momento indicado ya había sido fijado, sería después de la cena de su despedida. Lo enfrentaría y trataría ser claro con lo que diría. Varias veces, había pensado que sería mejor dejar de lado todo pero a la vez, no podía era como si estuviera luchando con algo que no comprendía el mismo, se sentía raro...

¿Lo quería o lo amaba?

Tal vez había pequeñas diferencias entre ambas sensaciones pero ambas eran importantes. Luego de debates mentales y palabras entrecruzadas, había descubierto que si lo amaba. Muy extraño en un principio pero después algo que era enteramente cierto.

Las horas y minutos pasaban particularmente más lentas que lo normal, no quería mostrarse impaciente pero ya se sentía muy nervioso, imaginándose supuestas reacciones o reclamos. No sabía qué era lo que podía ocurrir pero era una sensación que no había sentido antes, es decir, percibir como todo lo demás no importaba.

Llegando la noche fue el momento que más había anhelado.

La comida ya estaba preparada, todos ya estaban preparados para cenar una última vez antes de que se fuera a la Academia pero solo faltaba a quien más esperaba, faltaba Rin.

Se sintió algo preocupado por él o que por casualidades no apareciera. Muchos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de saber en donde se encontraría. Había recibido la noticia de que su hermano había logrado obtener un empleo, eso era algo que debía felicitarle… o quizás funcionaría como una excusa como para poder terminar incluyendo lo otro que debía decirle.

Caminó por las calles que ya conocía, estaban poco transitadas así que pudo escuchar sus pensamientos cada vez más constantes a medida que se acercaba a un parque algo alejado de los edificios y del mínimo ruido de los autos. Pasó al lado de un arenero y toboganes para luego llegar a unas hamacas, siendo una ocupada por una reconocida silueta. No sé había equivocado, ahí estaba Rin, en el mismo lugar en donde siempre se ocultaba de todos los problemas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a pocos metros de allí, pudo ver como su rostro mostraba un semblante triste.

¿Seguir o quedarse allí hasta que Rin se diera cuenta de su presencia? Aún se encontraba nervioso por lo otro, incluso no sabía si había logrado actuar raro antes. Tendría que acercarse él, parecía que los pensamientos de ambos eran muchos casi perdiéndolos de la realidad.

Dio un par de pasos y logró que su sombra proyectada por la luz de la Luna, cubriera el rostro de su Nii-san, haciéndolo levantar ligeramente la cabeza.

Escuchó un ligero "Yukio" de su parte, se sintió feliz.

Aún notaba que esa tristeza estaba en él, dijo un par de cosas y terminó por sentarse en la hamaca de al lado. Rin le hablaba, le contaba cual eran sus razones por no ir al templo temprano como también porque llevaba esa cara pero no podía escucharle, se había enfocado en solo mirar su cara, su perfil. ¿Cómo le diría, con qué palabras?

Cuando dejó de hablar, vio como Yukio lo miraba detenidamente. Quiso preguntarle que le sucedía pero de inmediato, casi en segundos, él se acercaba mucho más que antes, logrando que primero su respiración rozara sus labios para que después los tocara. Se sorprendió por ello, no se lo esperaba y tampoco era algo que quería. Se sentía confundido, inmediatamente, se alejó mirando hacia un costado, ignorando que aquello paso con un rostro totalmente sonrojado.

¿Lo había hecho? No sabía cómo pero esa sensación cálida que había rodeado sus labios le había gustado pero así no era como debían ser las cosas. No podía solamente robarle un beso y ya. Debía disculparse, de seguro su hermano le pediría explicaciones o pensaría que era una broma. Apenas susurró un 'Lo siento'. Tampoco podía verle, de seguro ya se había ido.

Con lentitud, giró su mirada y lo encontró cabizbajo preguntando algo muy coherente… '¿Por qué hiciste eso?'

No encontró una respuesta que darle, tanto tiempo de planear como ocurriría todo aquello y ahora no podía decir algo. Yukio se levantó de la hamaca y dio dos pasos hacia adelante. Con solo decir, 'Vamos, nos esperan' quiso salir de esa situación incómoda que incluso se sentía en el aire, si hubiera sido por él habría escapado. Toda la confianza que tenía se había desvanecido.

Pero Rin no siguió con esa 'orden' tal y cual como Yukio lo había dicho, se levantó hasta quedar a su lado y con algo de prisa, para solo hacer algo que el también sentía que debía de hacer en ese segundo, no se atrevía a más por lo cual solo logró besar la mejilla, con un sutil beso que había logrado erizar la piel del otro que quedó más que sorprendido. Intentó decir algo pero la mano de Rin, se entrelazó a la suya y lo jaló para que huyeran a donde debían, claro, al templo.

En el camino, mientras corrían ambos con ideas que quizás compartían o no, no hubo palabras o miradas que se cruzaran preferían que fuera así, pero algo estaba en claro, compartirían algo más que todo lo demás. Quizas un amor o no... Quien sabía, solo eran cosas de ellos.


End file.
